Ngohfai
by RaqibHSR
Summary: An amazing love story between 2 boys meeting each other. Perspectives are stated at the top of the chapter.
1. Chapter 1: New Student

Chapter 1:New student

Looking back on what I've done, everything I did, it's all fucked up. It all started 9years ago. When I was in high school. Yeah, I was that typical nerd that you'd usually see in movies, dorky, lonely and smart in science. Its kind of obvious that I don't have any friends, getting picked on and suffering from depression. Yeah, life's a pain in the ass.

Till some kid came moved in. He looked charming, he introduced himself to the whole class, his name is Bak Fai. Mrs Yap assigned Bak Fai to sit beside me. He seemed like that bright kid who is nice to everyone he meets. It was all awkward for me at first since I never sat nor have any casual talks to anyone except for my mom.

"Hi there! " he said filled with energy and excitement. I replied" Um.. Hi? " with a shy voice, yeah.. I know, I'm pathetic. Nobody has ever talked to me like this. Followed by a whole 5 seconds of silence. The silence took over and my heart sank. I didn't know what to say, he's charming,smart, he seemed slightly buffed with beautiful brown eyes. I replied with a soft and shy voice" I.. Im... Ngooh. "


	2. Chapter 2: Fight For Fai

NGOHFAI

 **Chapter 2:** A Fight for Fai.

(Bak Fai's perspective)

By: Hariz Raqib Bin Osama Ladin

The midterm holidays had just finished. It didn't seem long and now the holidays are over. Hell, it was a far cry from a holiday anyway. I had to attend extra classes for the past 2 weeks with Cikgu Adam, in other words, the worst tuition teacher ever. Last week, at tuition, he walked past me, grabbed my shoulder with his right hand and slid his left hand over my ding dang dong ding ding slowly. It didn't feel right, but it felt so good. I can't believe I enjoyed it, I really feel like doing it to the kid I met last time. What was his name? Ngoh, that's right, Ngoh!

I walk into the class under the sign that reads "2 Anggerik". But there was something missing. The seat next to me. It was empty. I let out a sigh of disappointment. I really miss Ngoh. Luckily, Ngoh came in later. He was involved in a traffic accident on the way to the toilet. He sat next to me, as usual. I was really excited, as excited as some 2 faggots who found out there are form 1s who like them. Before I could start a conversation with him, Mr Wong, our principal, came in to give us an announcement. He related an incident where Mr Adrian Lee, our english teacher, had left our class as he found love with the teacher from the other school, Cik IC.

" _Class, this teacher will be replacing Mr Adrian. His name is Mr Adam, and he is an experienced militant from the IS International School (ISIS). He is your new English teacher_ ," Mr Wong said as the new teacher slid his hand over Mr Wong's breasts. He tried to do something subtle, but I saw it. He undid Mr Wong's bra before proceeding to his table. I can't believe Mr Adam is replacing Mr Adrian. He hasn't had time to take the stuff that he left here. His IC is still on the table after scolding us last week for not doing his homework. " _Why didn't you do my homework!? If you don't want me to teach here, you can take my IC la!"_ Sigh... I'll really miss Mr Adrian. Only knew him for a week since I transferred to this school.

Mr Adam's first time here in 2 Anggerik was the worst. He always picked on me and always harrassed me. I understand he found out I have a 3-foot long penis, but he doesn't have to tell everyone, right? Now how will I talk to Ngoh after he finds out my ding deng deng dong is so tiny? Soon, Mr Adam left the class, but left a wink directed to me. I ignored him and talked to Ngoh.

" _Long time no see... um... Bokfoi. How was your holiday?"_ Ngoh whispered. I told him about Mr Adam and how much of a spiky dildo he is. Needless to say, the shy boy turned red and immediately got upset. He seemed jealous that Mr Adam touched my "yogurt-shooting tower". However, he tried to hide his feelings, because he thinks I'm stupid, because I am Bak Fai.

I later had a bad stomach ache and rushed to the toilet. On my way back, I saw some guy in 2 Teratai. He humped a guy, hardcore humping. Like jump-humping while moaning. What the fuck?

After school, I found out that all co-curriculum activities were cancelled. Ugh, F-WORD! Sorry, this fanfiction needs to be safe, kids read it too. I headed back to class and sat in there, doing my homework since I had nothing to do. Suddenly, I heard the door open. It was Ngoh.

" _B.. B-Bak? What are y-you doing h-he-here?"_.

" _I was about to ask you the same thing. It's okay Ngoh. Sit down here."_

The shy boy agreed. We sat down and started talking. The intimacy of our relationship is no longer a secret. Nearly the whole school knows about a nerd who is dating a transfer student. We then put our books aside and put our love on the table. He put me on the table and we made out on it. Our love burned with the fiery intensity of a urinary tract infection. He had a deep, throaty moan. Like the sound a dog makes when it's going to vomit.

In the heat of making out with ngoh, suddenly, the lights went out. I cursed my luck to be sitting in a classroom making out during a power failure. I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and went to check the switch. Before I could touch anything, I heard a crash. My chair had broke. It was a metal chair. Ngoh sat there, clueless. Did I transfer into some haunted school?

I quickly sat back down on another chair to protect ngoh. I hugged him tightly. To relieve the situation, I took the leftover noodles from recess out of my bag. To my suprise, it was all tied up. Why cant I touch anything without making it as fucked up as my life? I continued making out with him.

"Bak... our love is stronger than metal" Ngoh said when suddenly both our metal chairs broke. The calculator I borrowed from a senior as well broke and got entangled in many wires. I hugged Ngoh as hard as I can.

Again, as I hugged him, the door opened. It was a tall, handsome and buff senior with glasses. "Er... hi?" He said. He was surely not from 2 Anggerik, but he was surely here to look for something else... or to meet someone else, or to make this class as how wenjoon had done to the pondok.

He sat there quietly in our class, like a lamp. He seemed like he was waiting for someone to come. Again, the door opened. This time it was no stranger. It was the prettiest girl in 2 Anggerik. She had a body like umm... idk... like this }{ . I have to admit, I like her too. It was no other than the beauty named Lau Chong Hee. I was staring at her. Chong Hee is indeed pretty. Ngoh noticed I was staring and tried to cover his envy with a smile, like how Osama Bin Ladin covers his hair with a turban. Chong Hee proceeded to the lovely senior.

We couldn't make out comfortably anymore. Ngoh suggested we leave. I agreed and got the fuck out of there. I really did enjoy how Ngoh tabled me and wanted to fuck me harder than a blender. We went to the shopping complex near our school. There, we sat at McDonalds. I really want Ngoh's "Big Mac" in my "Fillet O Fish".


	3. Chapter 3: Invasion on Uranus

NGOHFAI

CHAPTER 3: Invasion on Uranus  
(3rd person perspective)

Back to school again on Wednesday for them. As for their new timetable, science was the first period. Cikgu Yash made them wait outside of the science lab for 30 minutes again because as usual, his hand was having fun down his pants.

"Cikgu YAAAASSHHH! WHY YOU ALWAYS SO LATE COME ONE?" Ngoh complained. The whole 2 Anggerik waited outside class again. Cikgu Yash didn't answer. He took out his key and put it in the keyhole. Before he turned the key, he looked at Chong Hee, and said "I'm going to put my key into your keyhole soon". The cute girl smiled and blushed at Cikgu Yash's pickup line. Cikgu Yash really a-doors her. HAHAHAHA OMG GEDDIT? A-DOOR? ADORE? HAHAHA? WHAT? You don't get it? Tak lawak sangat? Fine.

Cikgu Yash explained to them excitedly about the new topic today. It was reproduction. Cikgu Yash showed diagrams of the parts from his projector, because it would be illegal to show them through someone's skirt. Or his own zipper.

As Cikgu Yash explained about the formation of zygotes after intercourse, Ngoh felt confused. What the fuck is that? Zygotes? Vagina? Ovum? The fuck?

"Cikgu Yash, apa benda the fuck you explaining? Can you please explain it in the way that I can understand?" Ngoh asked.

"Ah yes. To simplify it into simpler terms for Ngoh's simple mind. The penis go whoop! Then straight straight like the big ben clock. So then the man's big ben cock will penetrate into the vagina, and then bang bang boom boom and finally, PEW PEW come out white colour liquid. Afterwards, baby come! Yay!" explained Cikgu Yash.

"HARH?! What talking you, teacher? Explaining better please!" Chong Hee requested for another explanation. Her big breasts make it hard to resist explaining again.

Cikgu Yash explained again, this time with apparatus for the experiment. Using a pipette and an egg, he made Chong Hee able to understand.

...and so after that long explanation, the whole class understands the topic. However, curiosity got the best of Bak Fai. Bak Fai raised his hand to ask a question.

"Teacher, can 2 males make a zygote too?"

"Bak Fai! Interesting question! Why don't you wait in the lab after class so I can explain to you?"

After the science class ended, everyone returned to class. Bak Fai was the only one still there with Cikgu Yash. He wanted to know if 2 males could form a zygote and make big big baby too. He was excited for today's experiment.

Cikgu Yash prepared the necessary apparatus. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his "100ml burette". Bak was surprised. He had only seen such small measuring cylinders before. It was huge compared with his 25ml pippette. Then, Bak Fai turned around and revealed the opening of his beaker. They had loads of fun and released many alkaline liquids. The situation was hotter than a bunsen flame. Bak's face was red, like Millon's test for proteins. The milky solution from their emulsion test was everywhere.

Bak enjoyed it. However, he later had to return to class. His shirt was sticky with Yash's yogurt everywhere. He couldn't hide it. Ngoh looked at him with disappointment. He now knows that there is someone that he must compete with.

Ngoh later met up with the senior he saw the other day, Chong Hee's boyfriend. He was a handsome and buff senior with washboard abs. The senior was named Raqib. Raqib showed Ngoh around his gym and his eggs. Soon, Ngoh started to lift. He was determined to get abs like Raqib and win Bak Fai's heart from Yaaashhh.


	4. Chapter 4: Earning A Few Baks

NGOHFAI 4  
Chapter 4: Earning A Few Baks

[NGOOOOH's perspective]

It's my first day of actually working out in this gym. I don't have much to worry about. I have Raqib here to guide me. I won't be clueless. For my first day it's going to be a chest workout. Raqib has big, rock hard boobies. Unlike Mr Wong, who has soft round ones. I want to be like Raqib, so I can win Bak Fai from Cikgu Yash. It won't be easy, but abs make anything easier. I've heard the stories. Raqib used to be that guy who couldn't score a single A in his exam. Ever since he got abs, he can score 5As without studying.

I got on the bench for the bench press. I couldn't do it. It was just too difficult. I never expected getting big boobs was going to be this hard. I felt like giving up, but Raqib's words always kept me going.

"EH BOI! WHY GIVE UP ALREADY?! YOU WANT BAK FAI OR YOU WANT ADRIAN? BAK FAI ONLY LIKES HOT GUYS, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEX MY IC IN BED, WORK HARDER!"

I don't want to be with Adrian. The thought of his IC frightens me. I want to be with Bak Fai. Bak Fai is cute. After seeing how Raqib is dating the prettiest girl in my class, I want to be like him. I want to get Bak Fai as easy as how Raqib got Chong Hee. But then again, I'm kind of jealous of Chong Hee. I think Raqib is kinda hot too. I understand Chong Hee is the prettiest and sexiest girl in my class, but I feel like she's enjoying too much. Raqib is the hottest, funniest and... well... I can't believe it, but he's the best senior I know. I want Raqib to be mine. But I like Bak Fai more. It's hard to decide, but I think I want Bak Fai more. But I'm still jealous of Chong Hee. I just don't like how she's with Raqib. Well, speak of the devil, Raqib didn't bring just me to this gym. Chong Hee came too.

"Raqib! Sorry I'm late. I bought something for you!" Chong Hee exclaimed as she came through the door. In her hand was a paper bag, most likely a present for Raqib. I just sat there waiting. Probably should continue for another set. But something was wrong. Raqib look suprisingly happy. I never seen him that happy before. Out of curiosity, I observed to see what was in the bag.

Chong Hee took out a cactus in a pot from the bag. I thought it was going to be some decoration for his house or something. Chong Hee explained something different, however. She said "Raqib, this is your new dildo!" I don't know what the fuck I just heard. I looked again to confirm that it was real. Yup, indeed, a cactus, and a real one. A green coloured, hard plant, with needle-like leaves. No doubt, it's a cactus. Why did Chong Hee call it a dildo though?

"Aww... thanks Chong. We can use this dildo sometime soon" said Raqib.

"Yay! I hope we do. How about we do it later?" Chong Hee invited Raqib to try the new toy. I felt the need to interfere at this point.

"Umm... I'm sorry to interfere at this moment but, I don't think that's a dildo? I believe that is called a... cactus. You know, it's a plant," explaining that looks easy, but it's really hard, like Raqib. I'm still confused at this point.

"My dear Ngoh, anything is a dildo if you are brave" Raqib explained. "You know, Ngoh. Sometimes, life is a challenge. Life is not about being ordinary, it's about being your bravest and taking all sorts of risks, otherwise it isn't fun" He continued. I wish he didn't continue that statement. I was full of regret.

"Ngoh, how about you go do a few more sets? Me and Chong Hee have a gap to fill in." I don't feel comfortable with Raqib's order. I'm still confused, and I feel curious now. What are they possibly going to do?

They entered a room with the "dildo". It didn't change the fact that I could see them through a fucking transparent door. Sigh, I thought Raqib would be smarter than this. I tried to continue the workout but I simply couldn't focus. I was so curious that I went to observe them through the door. What I saw totally shocked me. I couldn't believe what my eyes. This is on a whole new level of what the fuck did I just see. I want to look away but I just can't. My eyes just locked on this and I don't know why.

Raqib unzipped his pants and took it off. Chong Hee took off her shirt and pants, revealing her pink coloured lingerie. She undid her bra and took off her panties, giving one of the worst sights I have ever seen. Chong Hee had great tits, probably C size boobs. However, beneath those panties was a large dick. It was no ordinary dick, it was a big one. It's bigger than mine even. I'm very surprised at this, and I'm awaiting to see how big Raqib's is. He turned around but I couldn't see any penis. I looked very closely but I couldn't clearly see his one eyed snake. I probably saw something very very small. It's impossible to be a penis. I carefully observed it. To my surprise, that wasn't what I expected. It wasn't a small dick. It wasn't a dick at all. Raqib's pussy really looks irresistable. It seems so sexy, but I never knew he, I mean, she had one. I guess I'm going to refer to Raqib as "she" from now on. They had some foreplay with each other. Then, the action started. Raqib got on top of Chong Hee in slowly let her beaver onto his wood. Raqib moaned softly but I could still hear her. She grabbed Chong Hee's boobs and screamed "Harder, Chong Hee! Fuck my pussy hard and fast!" Chong Hee sped up the pace. Shortly after, he let out his white yogurt into Raqib's vagoo. Leaving Raqib on the floor with a satisfied smile on his face.

It didn't stop there, they used their new toy, too. Holding it at the pot, Chong Hee put it into Raqib. The cactus didn't last long in there, though. Raqib's pussy was so tired from the sex just now that she just burst out with cum. They both laid on the ground, satisfied from their orgasms. They laid there for a few minutes before putting their clothes back on.

Raqib exited the room with Chong Hee. She was shocked to see that I'm still here. She told me that the workout was over already, and told me to go home, with a promise that I won't reveal this to anyone.

After a week following Raqib's workouts, I started to see results. I can't wait to win Bak Fai's heart now. I know that Bak Fai can't resist a guy with abs. I'm going to show him what I've worked for, and then, he will be mine, forever. It wasn't just me who saw those gains, other people noticed too. Now all I have to do is wait for Bak to notice.


End file.
